A life long friend
by TheRainbowPyro17
Summary: Stories about Connie and Steven's friendship. Based off of the story Connie and me. will contain maybe contain stonnie later. Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1 Part one

Steven was suddenly in a garden of pink plants.

"_What is this place?"_He thought.

"_Hello Steven!"A voice said._

"_Who are you?"_He asked.

The plants transformed into his Steven's head.

"_We are you!" _they yelled chuckling.

Steven started laughing with them. They grew legs and started to hug him. They started to squeeze him. They started to beep.

Steven jolted up out of bed. The phone was ringing. He forced himself out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello!?"Steven said.

"Hi Steven it's Connie."

"What are you doing up at this hour!"Steven said rubbing his eyes.

"Steven, it's 12:00 p.m."

Steven looked at the clock.

"What!"

"Anyway do you wanna do something on the beach?"

"Sure."Steven said.

He hung up the phone and started looking for his clothes. He couldn't seem to find them. Then Pearl came in with the laundry.

"Oh."He said laughing.

"Where are you going today?"Pearl asked smiling.

"I'm going to the beach to see Connie!"He said running out the door.

He then saw Connie.

"Hi Connie!"Steven said.

"So what do you want to do?"Connie asked.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2:The kite

"I don't know,"Steven said"most of the time I don't plan these things."

They stood there thinking, waiting for an idea to pop up. Connie saw some kids not much younger than them flying what looked like a handmade kite. Connie got an idea and it involved some crafts stuff.

"Steven I think I have an Idea."

Connie grabbed Steven's hand and ran around the boardwalk. Steven didn't know what they were doing until they arrived at what looks like a craft store.

**Approximately 15 minutes later:**

They walked out of the store with some construction paper, glue, string, and a few other Items. Then they walked to the beach house.

"Tell me what we're doing again."Steven said.

"We're making kites, I got the Idea from some other kids flying kites by the shore."

They started putting the kites together. They glued and decorated the kites.

**35 minutes later:**

They were done after a long time of working. Steven made his kite red with a star in the middle. Connie made hers with purple with squiggly lines in a certain pattern.

"Ready to fly our kites?"Connie asked.

"I'm ready."Steven said.

"Good."

They went out of the beach house and walked over to the shore. They started to run with the kites and soon enough they started to fly.

"This awesome!"Steven said.

After a little bit of flying they were tired.

**A little bit later:**

Connie's watch beeped.

"Sorry I gotta go,"Connie said"But I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"Steven yelled waving.

Steven walked in the house and sat down.

"_What a day!"_He thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Steven was sitting on his bed playing Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time on his Nintendo 64. He only played for 30 minutes when smoke started to come from it and the screen became black. He yelled for Pearl too see what the problem was on his Nintendo 64.

"The motherboard is obviously fried."She said"Sorry Steven."

Steven was thinking of some way to fix it when the phone rang.

"Hello Steven!"

"Hi Connie."Steven said glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that my Nintendo 64 got destroyed."

"I have something to cheer you up see you in a minute."

Steven was lying on his bed for the next few minutes, thinking about the good times he had with his came rushing in with some sort of box.

"What's that Connie?"Steven asked.

"Just an Xbox 360!"She replied

Steven gasped.

"Where did you get that!?"

"I've had it for a while."

Connie began to plug the console in Steven's TV. The games she brought with her was COD Black Ops 2 and GTAV.

"How do your parents allow you to play this!?"He asked.

"They don't."

Connie put in the GTAV disc. She put the controller in Steven's hands. Steven was playing as Trevor. He ran over a pit bull.

"Why did I kill that innocent dog!?"

"Thats not gonna look pretty."Connie said.

**Later:**

Steven was finally addicted to the game. Connie had to go so she took her Xbox with her. Steven did feel much better about his Nintendo breaking.


End file.
